Love Me, Please
by mirrorimage33
Summary: ichiishi one-shot Uryu had a bad day and when he comes home, his fiancé isn't there. What's he to do but cry? What does Ichigo do to help him feel better again? R&R, please. Summaries aren't my strong point.


_ichiishi _

LOVE ME, PLEASE

Uryu had had a bad day. First, he was late for work. Then he screwed up some papers and got chewed out by his boss. He started feeling sick by about lunch and asked to go home early, but was turned down and the feeling got worse by the hour. Heading home, he knew he had to have some kind of cold. And, to top it all off, it was one of Ichigo's days to work late. All he wanted was a long and warm cuddle session with his boyfriend, but of course, on top of Ichigo not being home, he had forgotten to turn on the heat before he left.

His body gave into the strain of the day and he collapsed in the hallway of the house he and Ichigo had bought together after collage and curled into a ball. Legs tucked close and head resting on his arms. He started mulling over the things that had happened that day and as he thought more and more, he ahd to fight tears. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a bad day. Finally giving into the tears and the sleep he hadn't known was there, Uryu fell into a world of nightmare.

_He was standing in a white room. Looking around, he noticed a black dot on the wall behind him, but nothing else in the room. Walking over to the dot, he touched it and it started seeping off the wall. HE backed up a few feet and watched as it started morphing into a human-like shape and then split into two and kept forming. Soon, it had morphed into two very familiar shinigami- Ichigo and Renji. "Ichi? Abari?" Uryu questioned. What was his fiancé doing here with Abari? "Ishida, watch closely. I want you to see that I don't really love you. You're just a toy to me." Then he grabbed Renji's face and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Uryu screamed and started crying. He fell to his knees, watching as they parted. Both turned to him, Ichigo smug and Renji grinning like an idiot. "I don't love you, Uryu. Uryu…..Uryu….Uryu…..URYU! _

Uryu's eyes snapped open to see the concerned face of his lover staring into his weeping eyes. He couldn't take it. The dream, his day, Ichigo having not been home. Couldn't take it and launched himself into the arms of the tan man in front of him. "I love you, Ichi! I love you so much! Please, don't leave me! Don't leave…..please! I...I...I… can't live without you!" Uryu sobbed into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo picked Uryu up, bridal style, and carried him to their bedroom. Setting him on the bed, he took Uryu's suit off, leaving him in his boxers. Walking over to the dresser, Ichigo got one of his old shirts out and put it on Uryu, then tucked him into the covers. Undressing down to boxers himself, Ichigo turned to walk from the room, but a pale hand shot out and latched onto his wrist. "Where are you going?" a still slightly panicked and sniffling Uryu asked. "I'm just going to turn on the heat and get an extra blanket. You also seem sick, so I'll get you some medicine, too. I'll be right back, I promise." He smiled reassuringly and leaned down to kiss Uryu on the forehead. "Is that OK, Baby?" Ichigo asked. The pale hand released his wrist and Uryu nodded his head.

Ichigo returned with the blanket and meds a few minutes later. "Here, drink this." He handed Uryu the little cup of medicine, having known Uryu liked to take liquid meds instead of pills. Swallowing the strawberry fluid, he gladly took the water offered to him and then slipped back under the covers to lay back down. Feeling weight on the other side of the bed, he turned to his other side to see Ichigo getting into bed. As soon as he was comfortable, he reached out to grab Uryu by the waist and yank him towards his firm, tan chest. Uryu breathed in his scent. He always smelt of cinnamon and –ironically enough- strawberries and his breath was the same with a hint of mint. This was one of the many, many reasons he loved Ichigo.

"So, I'm guessing you were sitting there for over four hours because you get home at five, it's about ten, and you were still in you work clothes. Why were you crying in the hallway like that, that long and with a bad cold, no less?" His voice brought Uryu out of his thoughts. He had thought Ichigo would reprimand him for his actions, but he just sounded concerned for the pale boy. "Baby, tell me about your day. It had to be pretty bad to make you cry." So he did. He told him about being late, getting in trouble, feeling sick, and even the dream. By the time Uryu was finished, Ichigo was holding him tightly to him, not once letting go. "Let's just go to sleep, ne? Tomorrow is Saturday, so we'll both be off. Since you have a cold, we'll stay in and cuddle on the couch and watch an action movie. Watch'ya think, sound good?" All Uryu could do was nod as he breathed in Ichigo's scent once more before falling asleep, curled into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo smiled down at his soon-to-be husband as Uryu breathed steadily. He was quite cute when he slept and Ichigo knew that if he was sleeping in a bed with Ichigo, Uryu wouldn't have nightmares and he loved that he could do that for the Quincy. As far as he was concerned, the Quincy was his only weakness. He was putty in Uryu's hands and would do anything for him, whether Uryu knew it or not. And he knew that he would always love the pale boy. Always. "Always." Ichigo whispered into the dark hair. "I will always love you, Uryu."


End file.
